dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 8
Summary: In the previous episode Talina visited the Check-In Station to speak with King Yemma. She also payed a visit to Other World to speak with the Grand Elder of Namek, he explained to her that she was freed of the Majin spell by Kami's spirit. He explained that Kami was the one person she and Jace had in common and both loved, at first she didn't get why Kami would mean so much to Jace but she dismissed that thinking that Kami must have meant to Jace what he meant to Talina. She left shortly after that all the while thinking of her life at the Lookout with Kami. DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 8 Talina expelled a sigh as she shifted gentley careful not to wake a still sleeping RT. He had a nightmare the night before and she couldn't tell him no. Jace had got up and left an hour earlier to speak with the Z-Fighters reguarding the Kid Buu situation. When Babidi was banished Bibidi set Kid Buu loose, now he had been on a rampage through a few cities west of the southern border (set by the Z-Fighters). He had gotten a lot stronger since the last time the Z-Fighters faced him, he was said to be nearly if not as strong as Talina and Jace. She mulled it over in her head wondering about what he was doing and how he changed in fighting and techniques. She had adapted his Dimension Mite Beam the last time they fought and she regained it thanks to Dende. She also wondered what was happening with Z-Fighters, silently she picked up RT and woke Bebe and the other children. They headed to Headquarters to find the Z-Fighters talking around the tables in the Conference/Briefing Room. They were configuring things, Tozarit looked up from her spot sitting on a table she smiled and gave Talina a hug. Talina joined the conversation meanwhile holding a still sleeping RT, Bebe wandered off and sat near Tozarit and Cameron. After a while RT woke added some vital input, he said "You guys are looking at this wrong, its not the same Kid Buu, its more powerful, it may be still Kid Buu but he's still different", nods and whispers were heard through the room until Buri cut in "Kid Buu or not he is hurting people we gotta stop him" with all eyes on her the Z-Fighters nodded. A set of 5 partrol squads of 15 set out to look for Kid Buu and gather intelligence. Some squads studied some of the wrecked area, they could tell that he learned some tricks. Just then as squad 4 neared Korin Tower they could see fighting at the base of the tower. They rushed down and tried to help. Once on the ground Seigo faced a man who looked none to happy to see him. The man lunged at him but Seigo evaded the attacks but was hit by a round house kick, he faultered. He was knocked to the ground and before he could react a spear was driven through his stomach, he could feel the spear stick into the Earth below. Saltridar ran to him, he quickly killed the man who stabbed Seigo. He held Seigo, Seigo coughed and tried to sit up "No stay down your hurt" Saltridar said. He did and about a minute passed before he said "Its not that bad is it?" he said coughing up blood. "No your going to be fine" insisted Saltridar , Seigo chuckeled and then said "Its gotta be bad if your trying not to agree with me", "Do we really fight that much?" Saltridar questioned. Then Seigo said "Saltridar please promise that you'll keep the promise and be there for the boys". "What no you are going to be fine" he insisted. Coughing Seigo said "I'm sorry, please take good care of Carge and Armet". "No you are going home, don't say that". Smiling he said "I'm sorry, I love you", then he fell limp stilling bleeding in his lovers arms. Loosing it Saltridar fired a bunch of ki blast, killing the rest of the rebel fighters, he picked up and cared Seigo's lifeless body back to Capsule Corp. where his sons waited. He set Seigo's body down and walked inside, the boys ran to with questioning looks. He explained that Seigo had been killed, Armet and Carge were shaking, Armet cried out and began to sob. Saltridar held the boys and excused himself to a room where they mourned in solice. Meanwhile back in the main room the Z-Fighters and there allies were shedding there own tears for Seigo's loss as well as for Garnet, Seige, Mackenzie and Android OV. With dread hanging thick in the air the Z-Fighters could only wait to see what tomorrow brought. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages